


Zombies in Space (Or the Lack There Of)

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't have you running around the ship trying to- oh, what's the old saying? Trying to snack on the crew's brains?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies in Space (Or the Lack There Of)

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Zombies in Space (Or the Lack There Of)  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/ Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _"I can't have you running around the ship trying to- oh, what's the old saying? Trying to snack on the crew's brains?"_  
>  **Author's notes:** I... have no idea about this one. Don't ask. XD

"I think you'll find the reports of my tragic demise have been _way_ overstated." The words were given with a bit of a grin, a gleam of amusement in those hazel green eyes, and Jim laughed in return, his hands going easily to her shoulders, to tug her in close enough to lay a light kiss on her forehead.

"Well I should hope so- unless you mean to tell me that it's some kind of zombie who stands before me," he teased in return. Then it was her turn to laugh, and she shook her head, blonde hair bouncing back and forth in its ponytail behind her.

"Nope, no zombie Buffy! Me and being of the undead variety aren't really mixy things." Her eyes were clear, bright with cheer, her grin wide, and it warmed his heart to see it. He'd read the mission reports before she'd returned, of course, and he'd already known that she was safe, that she was alive and on her way back, and even that the injuries she'd sustained had already healed, but there was a difference between reading it in the reports and actually seeing her standing here before him, smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well good, good. If it's all the same to you, however, I think I'd like to have you checked out by the good doctor, just in case. I can't have you running around the ship trying to- oh, what's the old saying? Trying to snack on the crew's brains?" That was a tease as well, intended more of a distracter from the request he knew she wouldn't like than anything else, and they both knew it. He couldn't order her, or force her to let Bones check her over, she wasn't part of his crew, or anywhere in his chain of command, but it didn't stop him from trying. Not even when her nose wrinkled up in clear distaste at the thought, and he could see her weighing it in her mind.

"I'm _fine_ ," she protested, her nose still scrunched, even as she rejoindered, "Not a single craving for brains, I _promise_. All tip top here, nothing to worry about."

"Oh come now." Another tease, the corners of his lips quirked up in a light grin that belied how serious he was. His thumbs rubbed gently over her shoulders where he held them still, his eyes dancing as he continued; "Don't tell me you're afraid of good old Doctor McCoy. It won't hurt to let him take a quick look- rule out any undead infestations."

"Oh like _you're_ one to talk," came the returned huff, half pout, half disbelief, and half amusement. "Don't think he hasn't told me all those stories about you playing keep-away-from-the-doctor yourself, because he so has."

"Yes, well, _I've_ never been in danger of being bitten by the undead masses, now have I?" Plenty of _other_ things over the years, and plenty of other injuries and hurts, but he wasn't exactly going to give in quite that easily. Never mind that 'zombies' weren't actually the issue here, were nothing more than a jest to cover the severity of the injuries she'd sustained. In front of him, she huffed again, and it was full on pout now, a look that made him chuckle in his own amusement- and perhaps in triumph. He knew what that look meant.

"Okay, _fine_ , you win. _This_ time. You just better remember this buddy, cause next time I get news of _you_ straddling that zombie line? It'll be _your_ turn in the hot seat."

"Oh not to worry- whether you hear about it or not, Bones'll have me in the- 'hot seat'- regardless." Then, before she could argue or crack back, he laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead again, before turning her towards the door and guiding her out and towards sickbay.


End file.
